1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an energy storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An energy storage system that is a hybrid combination of a solar power generation system and a power storage system can store surplus power from a solar cell and a grid that is supplied to a load while supplying power to the load in a secured manner in the event of power failure.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.